Episode 1
'''Chuuta, the Voice, and the Qualifying Exam '''is the first episode of the élDLIVE anime. Summary At nighttime, ēlDLIVE officers Veronica and Ninotchka chase a criminal through a neighborhood. The criminal crashes through the roof of a warehouse, with the two girls following. Cornered, the criminal shows its true appearance as an alien, and tries to attack them with its long tongue. The two girls dodge easily, and the tongue is cut into pieces by glowing purple rings from another girl carrying a grocery bag. A light shines on the alien, and a man, the chief, tells it that it's has been arrested. Meanwhile, Chuuta Kokonose falls out of bed and shuts his curtains, unaware of Veronica and Ninotchka running just outside of his house. In social studies class at Shirobori Middle School, Chuuta mutters to himself about a nice smell, ignoring the teacher, who gets mad at him and his classmates giggle at him. Later, in home ec, his classmates congratulate him on being a "legend" already getting in trouble. Over at the next table, a girl asks Misuzu Sonokata if she thinks Chuuta is interesting. Misuzu looks over at Chuuta, who notices and blushes, admiring Misuzu's cute looks and thinking that her personality must be cute too, even if he never talked to her. He breaks out of his reverie when his classmates compliment him on his excellent chopping skills, calling him the "demon of home-ec". Two members from the cooking club, seeing his skills, come over and ask him to join their club for a contest. Chuuta is surprised, but declines. The two members are disappointed and walk away. Chuuta hears them talking about how his attitude is why he has no friends. He suddenly yells out that it's not true and that he's not trying to be aloof. The others are creeped out at seeing him talk to himself. Realizing that everyone heard him, he dejectedly walks out into the hall. He sits down, thinking that he doesn't want to talk to himself, and the reason that always seems to be out of it is because he hears a voice in his head. The voice criticizes him for always being negative and pessimistic and asks him if he has any confidence. Chuuta recalls hearing the voice for as long as he can remember, and that it always leads to trouble for him, which wouldn't be so bad if it didn't also bring other people into it as well. Chuuta has a flashback of his falling childhood friends and try to shake it off. Just then, Saotome-sensei, the teacher, appear in the hallway with two of her students, Tateyan and Uchida. She scolds them playfully for wrestling in class before sending them back in. Chuuta blushes at seeing his attractive teacher, causing the voice to make a dirty joke, which he repeats aloud. Just then, Misuzu walks through the door and overhears him. She tells him to die and not a leave a trace, causing Chuuta to be depressed. When school's over, Tateyan runs up to Chuuta and invites him to karaoke with Saotome-sensei. Chuuta declines, but Tateyan doesn't mind and tells him to show up later if he changes his mind. He introduces himself and leaves. Chuuta walks home to the muffin shop where he lives with his aunt Mimi, who's good at baking muffins but hopeless in other chores. He sews up some dust rags at her request. After, he goes outside to sweep, ignoring the voice telling him that someone's here while thinking about Misuzu. Two people, unnoticed by Chuuta, and suddenly lights started to circle Chuuta before he's transported to somewhere else. They land upside down in a strange room. As they walk around trying to figure out where they are, strange people watch him from another room, commenting on his tendency to talk to himself. A door opens in front of Chuuta and he steps into a control room full of aliens. There, he meets the station chief, Laine Brick. He explains that they are the space police, ēlDLIVE, Characters in Their Order of Appearance Manga & Anime Differences Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes